


Don't Play Spin the Bottle if you're Sober

by Fede_Green



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, M/M, Set after BoO'S events, Smut, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: Percy is facing some problems with his sexuality, fact that puts his and Annabeth's relationship at risk.Percy's birthday approaches anyway, and Leo decides it could be a good idea to get drunk and play Spin the Bottle at his birthday party.Exceptit isn'ta good idea. And Nico agrees.





	Don't Play Spin the Bottle if you're Sober

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooo[...]ooo everybody! Long time no see, uh?  
> I'm cheating, btw: this story is not new. I deleted it some time ago (it was first published back in 2016), but someone actually liked it and ???? wow??? ok??? I am posting it again for them!
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- English is not my first language. Yada yada.  
> \- Smut in da house. I'm not even sorry.  
> \- Originally made of two chapters; made more sense to post as one.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“That's the  _worst_  idea I've ever had so far.”

Jason laughed at Leo's words. The boys were carrying cases of beer around camp, under the exasperated gazes that Chiron and other older campers were giving them.

Some rules had changed after the last war against the Giants and Gaea at Camp Half-Blood. Demigods could hang wherever they wanted in cabins which weren't theirs and, with a special permission from Chiron, they could even violate curfew - to celebrate a birthday, for example. Campers felt like they didn't want to waste anymore time with stupid antic rules. They were demigods after all, and they had to enjoy every single moment the fate offered them. In just a second they could have been gloriously dead on the ground. It was pretty paradoxical that a war had to remind them that fact.

“It wasn't necessary to buy all this beer, Leo. Seriously.”

Leo glanced at Jason, an offended expression on his face. He stopped walking in the middle of the pathway to put a hand on his chest, letting go of his barrow. Jason stopped as well, a raised eyebrow.

“What now? Did you forget to order some new livers for everyone?”

“You're hurting me. And you're hurting the beers' feelings. Shut the fuck up.”

Jason rolled his eyes and sighed fondly at his over-dramatical friend. They resumed their walking in hush. The blond guy cleared his throat after a couple of minutes.

“How's Calypso? Is she still having troubles for, like, violating her eternal godly punishment?”

Leo snorted and nodded slowly, feeling sad about it. “Yeah... I'm sorry to say that, especially to you, but your dad is being a complete asshole. She's on Olympus right now. There's a trial going on.”

“I'll be careful saying that. He could strike you to death on the spot.”

“Whatever, I'm depressed Jay. Without her... I don't know. That's why we have to get drunk tomorrow, you see?”

Leo winked at him. He was trying his best to look humorous and happy as usual. The truth was that it had passed a year now since the war had ended, and he couldn't help but feeling worried for basically everything. Finding out he was a demigod - and being part of a terrific Great Prophecy that had predicted his death - had stressed him out  _just a little_.

Jason smiled with sympathy and nodded. He didn't want to rub salt into a wound, so he decided to avoid any other question about Calypso. When they both walked next to the strawberries field and the sweet smell reached their noses, Leo regained a bit of hope. He grinned openly.

“It's gonna be the greatest party ever. Better than the one we threw for your birthday last month.”

“Impossible.”

“You'll see with your own eyes.”

“I feel jealous.”

The Latino laughed and turned to look at his friend, who was faking a sad expression and shaking his head in disbelief. “Percy needs it more than you. He's basically breaking up with his girlfriend. And tomorrow it's his birthday. Show some pity, Sparky.”

Jason rolled his eyes in exasperation. “He's  _not_. Stop saying that!”

Leo murmured something that sounded like a sceptical “ _whatever_ ”, and they reached Percy's cabin. The boys were finally free to let their borrows on the ground to climb Poseidon's Cabin patio stairs. Jason knocked on the door three times. They heard a few weird noises coming for the inside and a clashing sound of a sword falling on the floor. Leo gazed at Jason with a raised eyebrow.

“Is he sword fighting with himself?”

Jason shrugged. “Maybe it's a fetish.”

Leo smirked. After some instants, the door slammed open. A dishevelled Percy appeared in front of them. His eyes were red and swollen. He looked like shit.

“You look like shit, Perce.” Leo frowned.

“Thank you very much. What do you want?”

Jason cleared his throat in embarrassment. He was feeling amiss. “Are you fine?”

“The sky is blue, sun is shining bright in the sky, the lake is beautiful and grass is green. I'm perfectly fine. The  _fuck_  do you want?!”

The blond boy frowned, a concerned expression on his face. Percy was so far from being  _perfectly fine_. He never adopted that kind of behaviour with them. It was unusual for him to be so aggressive. Leo limited himself to raise an eyebrow, letting his friend speak.

“Did you argue with Annabeth?”

At the girl's name Percy winced almost imperceptibly. He coughed to hide his reaction, though he sniffed seconds later, revealing his actual crappy mood. “Ehm... yeah, probably, I don't know. I'm not sure anymore. It's daily routine. Guys,  _what do you want_?”

Leo took charge of the situation and tried to make things look normal. It was obvious that their friend didn't want to talk about it. “Since tomorrow is your birthday and, as you know, we're gonna throw the greatest party ever existed-”

“Ah, it's good you're mentioning that. Cancel it. I don't want any party.”

“- the _greatest party_  ever existed, as I was saying. We brought you the beers. Keep them fresh, all right?”

“Leo, are you deaf?”

“You could preserve them in the sea, like people do when they go to the beach. You know, with you being Poseidon's son and all that stuff. Must be easy. But please feel free to use a refrigerator if you want.”

“ _Leo_.”

“They're over there, near the stairs. Don't forget them.”

Percy was ready to rebut, but Leo was quicker than him and waved goodbye to the boys. He disappeared from the patio, literally running in the opposite direction. Jason smiled when Percy looked at him like he was going to explode.

“Ah... you know how's Leo. Okay. The party starts at 9 pm. Reyna is coming too, we convinced her. Frank convinced her, anyway. There's Rachel, the seven of us and Nico. All right?”

Percy suddenly seemed to be a little worried without any reason. Jason wondered what his argument with Annabeth had been about. Since they kept fighting basically for everything, it was difficult to say. The sea-green eyed boy took a deep – shaky - breath, distracting Jason from his thoughts.

“Reyna's coming?” There was the ghost of a smile on his face. “Good. And... and Nico?”

Jason didn't answer immediately, frowning for instinct. Percy's tone of voice had become...  _careful_. He inhaled calmly and decided to keep his impression for himself. Something was weird with the way Percy had asked him. He wanted to talk about it with Piper in a second moment.

“Yeah, of course. It was essential to have Reyna coming in order to have Nico as well.” He chuckled a little, trying to dissipate his uneasiness.

Percy mirrored the gesture, smiling back at him and nodding. “Yeah I know... we all know Nico. He's...” The boy made a pause, making Jason frowning a second time. “He's restrained.”

Jason cleared his throat. He was feeling unreasonably confused. There was something he was missing about the way Percy kept embarrassing himself in front of him. He wouldn't have bet on it, but the son of Poseidon was slightly blushing. The blond decided to give up and stop thinking about it in that moment.

“Okay then, Perce. See you around. I'm... I'm sorry for Ann, you know. It's gonna be fine.”

Jason gave him a quick squeeze on a shoulder and left Percy at the door, the beers staring at him from the distance. He sighed to himself.

“Great...”

** **

The next day the son of Jupiter was obviously staring at Nico di Angelo at the other side of the dining area. The scrawny boy was listening to Hazel and Reyna talking about the Gods knew what. And Piper noticed it, while she was eating her salad with carrots next to him - another enjoyable change in the rules being the fact that now campers could eat wherever they wanted. The girl snorted loudly.

“I could start wearing all black and look murderous myself if you find it sexy, Sparky.”

Jason gasped in surprise hearing his girlfriend's voice on his right side. He had completely forgotten he was sitting at the table and having lunch with her. His meal was probably cold now. The blond boy turned around to look at Piper who was mockingly staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

“So? What's so interesting about Nico?”

The boy cleared his throat with guilt. “Sorry, Pip. I was brooding over a thing and I got distracted.”

Piper's eyebrow raised even higher. “A thing? Spit it out, c'mon. Maybe I can help. You look like you're in the clouds.”

Jason sighed a little and rubbed his eyes. “Please. You're recycling this ass old joke since forever.”

The girl grinned mischievously. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Sure.”

“Anyway. Tell me, pleeease! I'll kiss you if you do.” Piper smiled, charm speaking to Jason not with her demigoddess power, but with her natural woman weapons. She fluttered her eyelashes over-dramatically.

Jason chuckled and wrapped her shoulders with his muscular arm, leaning down for a quick kiss. “I wanted to tell you anyway. Don't worry.” His girlfriend smiled at him with affection at the revelation. “Leo and I brought the beers to Percy's cabin yesterday. We found him devastated. He had his eyes red and... it was so obvious, really. The fact is that the situation looked a bit weird, if you want my opinion.”

Piper frowned in a pensive way. “What do you mean?”

“I told him Reyna and Nico were coming to his birthday party tonight, as well as Rachel and the seven of us. Normal, isn't it? Well, he turned all blushing and embarrassed. I said something that triggered him.”

The girl grinned for an instant. “Gods, you love gossiping  _so much_  Jay.”

“Can you please pay attention?”

“Yup. Go on.”

“Right. As I said, something triggered him. He looked anxious. And do you want to know what I personally think about it?”

Piper chuckled even more. “Sure as shit I do.”

“Percy  _hates_  Nico.”

Jason gave her a quick nod with his head, genuinely convinced he had just dropped the hugest truth-bomb ever. The girl held her breath for a few instants with her eyebrow raised. Jason was a complete dork. Of course, she knew what Percy and Annabeth had argued about – Annabeth trusted Piper enough to consider her one of her closest friends -, but her boyfriend was an absolute idiot.  _Percy hated Nico_. She wanted to ask her Mother to personally slap him in the face.

“You're  _not_  being serious, Sparky.”

Jason grinned with satisfaction. “I am extra serious.”

“Well, I'm not surprised. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you didn't get a shit.”

The boy changed his facial expression immediately, turning from deeply proud to deeply confused. “What?!”

Piper leaned closer. The last thing she wanted was someone to eavesdrop their conversation. Annabeth had been  _deadly serious_  about shutting her mouth on the subject. And with deadly, she meant  _deadly_. But there was Jason in front of her and she knew he wasn't going to tell anything to anyone if she asked him not to. Her boyfriend was a loyal person as everybody knew.

“Promise you'll keep the secret, it's super important. Jay?”

Jason nodded in agreement, still looking disconcerted and lost. “Of course.”

“Percy didn't tell you anything about this? I thought you were in great confidence.”

“We are, but...” the boy didn't know how to explain himself in the best way possible. “But... lately he's been sad, and depressed, and a lot of other stuff. I asked him a million times if he wanted to talk about it. He doesn't want to.”

Piper sighed in resignation. She had to tell him herself. “Okay... It's understandable. Well, Annabeth told me that Percy doesn't love her anymore. I mean, not romantically. He didn't confess yet, but she's convinced he's in love with someone else. Deeply in love, if you know what I mean. She's just basically waiting for the day he's gonna dump her.”

Jason widened his mouth. “Shit.”

“Yeah, shit. They haven't had sex in  _four months_.”

“... Shit!”

“And here comes the rest. Annabeth thinks Percy's actually gay. Or bisexual, who knows?”

The son of Jupiter was beyond shattered. He looked like he had seen a ghost. “Gay? How can she tell it completely out of the blue?! It makes no sense!”

“Jason, she's his  _girlfriend_. And a daughter of Athena. And she's _Annabeth_. Why do you ask  _how_? She just knows.”

Jason nodded pensively. “Right. Damn. Is he cheating?!”

Piper shrugged and sighed at the same time. “She's not sure. Maybe. She accused him many times but Percy always denied it.”

“I don't think he's a liar. It's unlike him.” Jason frowned. He was wondering why Percy never told him.

“I believe that, too. He's not the type.”

Jason had still his mouth widened in complete surprise. He wasn't expecting such a thing. If Percy was gay – or bisexual -, why in the name of Zeus was he waiting to break up with Annabeth? The son of Poseidon was certainly not the kind of person who made someone suffer just for fun. Jason expressed his doubts to his girlfriend, who just shook his head.

“I have no idea, Jay. Plus...”

“Wasn't that everything? Oh Gods.”

The girl raised an eyebrow. “Nope. Do you remember that I thought Percy  _hating_  Nico was stupid, just some minutes ago?”

“Yes. So what?”

Piper stared at him for a few seconds without saying a word. She then crossed her arms on her chest and bended her head with a knowing look, like she was waiting for realisation to hit Jason. Thing that happened exactly five seconds later.

The boy paled. “No way.”

Piper just nodded, closing her eyes with exasperation at Jason's mental retardation.

“No way...”

The girl leaned even forward, almost touching her boyfriend's cheek with her nose. “You seriously didn't get it until now?” she whispered. Jason nodded. Piper leaned against her chair's backrest again. “Oh well, you got it now. Plus, it's not a secret that Nico has a crush on Percy.  _You were there_ , for fuck's sake.”

Jason frowned. “It has been over a year ago now! Nico told him he didn't like him anymore. Percy, Leo and I laughed for  _months_  about it!”

Piper raised both her eyebrows with scepticism. “And  _now_  we know why Percy didn't tell you anything.”

“... Oh.  _Shit_.”

Jason felt extremely stupid.

** **

“He's staring  _at me_.”

Reyna gasped and let go of her spear, which fell on the grass without any noise. It was mid-afternoon and the temperature at Camp was insanely high. The girl had to concentrate to her maximum if she wanted to train properly, and that meant shutting the real world around her off. So Nico's voice got her completely by surprise, making her startle.

“What?” she asked in order to know what Nico was talking about.

“Percy. He keeps doing it and I want to kill him  _so bad_.”

The boy had his arms crossed on his chest, pretending to hang with the praetor and casually staring at the grass under his feet and then at Percy every twenty seconds. Very casually. Reyna sighed and bended down to grab her spear.

“Oh. You're talking about Percy.  _Again_.” She twirled the spear, filling the gesture with her whole exasperation for the boy, and then she threw it against the target a few metres from where she stood. The spear hit it in the exact centre and Reyna smirked dryly like she did expect that to happen. Well, as always. “What is he doing exactly?”

Nico didn't even notice his friend could have hypothetically killed everyone within 20 metres on the spot with her weapon. He was used to it. He just limited himself to reduce his eyes to a thin line, a murderous look on his face. There were  _reasons_  if the two were best friends, after all.

“Staring.”

Reyna followed Nico's gaze to Percy's direction, a few metres from where they were standing, and she looked at the boy while he was laughing and giggling with some Hermes' kid. The two hugged and then Percy waved him goodbye. Since it was his birthday, Reyna assumed the kid had given him his best wishes.

“... Yeah, he's obviously staring.”

Nico snorted loudly. “I  _know_.”

The girl studied her friend's facial expression, pondering whether asking him what she wanted to ask or not. They had a lot of things in common, one of them being “treading carefully” types. Eventually she opted for a yes. The boy needed to talk to someone and she knew he didn't. Never. To anyone.

“Did you talk about what happened between you? Two days ago, or something?”

Nico sighed heavily again, playing with the grass with his foot. “No.”

“He almost  _kissed_  you, Nico. In the stables. You two have to talk. Do you realise that?”

“ _Precisely_. Almost. And now he's staring.”

Reyna looked at Percy again. He was sword playing against Jason with intense concentration, on the opposite side of the arena. The blond boy was giving him a hard time and she couldn't help but feeling proud of it. Over half the moves Jason was using were techniques she had taught him personally. The girl turned her gaze to Nico again, a raised eyebrow.

“Nico, he is not staring. And you know it.”

The boy began beating his foot on the ground, being over exasperated. “Okay. I know. Gods, I have no idea what am I supposed to do.  _Miseria_ *.”

“Don't you dare swearing in Italian. You know it's incomprehensible to me.”

The scrawny boy shrugged. “Sorry. But tonight we have to go to his fucking birthday party 'cause  _you said yes_ , and now I'm trapped into this fucking situation that is driving me fucking crazy.”

Reyna popped her tongue with amusement. Or it could have been amusement, Nico couldn't tell properly. “First of all, you're not five years old. I'm not your mom. You can do whatever you want. Second of all, maybe it was better when you were swearing in Italian. At least I wasn't able to get it.”

“Maybe we could blow off.”

“Did you understand what I said?! We  _don't do_  things in pair.” Reyna put her hands on her hips with a disappointed frown on her face.

Nico scratched his head and sighed. “ _Va bene*_. But tonight you better remember that I didn't want to come.”

“... That's how you understood what I said. Great. Listen, do me a favour. Go get my spear so I can relax thirty seconds without listening to you whining all the time.”

The boy showed her his middle finger. “No. I've got  _things_  to do. I'm leaving the arena now.”

“Even better.”

“And don't forget the damn present we bought.”

Reyna rolled her eyes and grinned fondly, watching her best friend leave the field. “That  _I bought_...”

** **

Percy opened his cabin's door and found Jason and Piper, hand in hand, smiling at him. The girl immediately handed him a tiny blue bag: a present.

“Happy Birthdaaaay! For you!”

The boy took it and blushed a little. “Thanks... guys, I said no presents.”

“Screw that. A birthday party without presents sucks.” Jason said. The girl nodded in agreement and widely smiled.

“I know we're a bit late. That's Jason's fault.”

Percy chuckled and let them in. Jason noticed that everyone was already there, except for Rachel, and suddenly he remembered what he had to tell to Percy.

“Oh, right. Rachel is not coming. She's feeling sick. But she sends you her best wishes.”

The son of Poseidon just nodded and closed the door. “Okay... ehm, help yourself. Leo robbed a grocery shop, I think. We have thirteen different types of chips.  _Thirteen_. So please, eat.”

Piper laughed and then reached for Annabeth and Hazel, who were chatting on the couch with a drink in their hands. Leo was modelling some weird kind of beer machine, nobody could tell exactly. Reyna and Frank were seriously talking about some serious shit and Nico was just standing against a wall behind them, listening to their conversation and seeming a bit out of context.

Everything was as usual.

Jason cleared his throat in embarrassment. “So, nice party. Just wait for Leo to announce we're going to play some dumb drinking game and it'll become even nicer.”

Percy nodded with a smile which faded some instants later. It was his birthday, but it didn't seem like it. The son of Jupiter frowned in concern. He didn't want Percy to feel sad and out of place during his own birthday party. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he leaned closer, gaining his friend's attention. “Percy, are you fine? You can talk to me. Please” he whispered.

The sea-green eyed boy stared at him for a while, his mouth half-opened as if he wanted to talk but some kind of external force wasn't letting him. His eyes were wandering from Jason's face to a non-defined spot behind him. Probably Annabeth. He shook his head softly after a moment, almost imperceptibly, and the blond boy was sure he saw his eyes getting wet. Percy sniffed a bit and tried to pull himself together. “I'm not fine. But that's not the place nor the time. I'll... I'll talk to you, okay? Just not now.”

Jason rubbed his shoulder fondly and nodded. He didn't felt relieved, but at least Percy had grown the balls to tell him he wasn't feeling good. That was progress after all. “All right. I won't forget it, okay? If you don't talk to me I'm killing you.”

Percy chuckled to try and dissipate his uneasiness. “Thanks.”

Jason limited himself to give him a long stare that said ' _you're not alone_ '.

** **

“Spiiiin the bottle!”

“Leo, for the millionth time,  _no_.”

“C'mooooon Pipes! You're boring!”

Piper rolled her eyes with exasperation. “You're drunk off your ass, we're not playing that stupid game. We're almost all couples here. Stop this.” The girl looked around the room looking for someone's support.

“It's not that bad as an idea. Truth or dare is worse anyway.” Hazel raised her glass to highlight her point. A gesture that was completely useless since it made no sense. Tipsiness was getting over her.

Leo clapped his hands with happiness and stood up from the couch, asking for the attention of everyone. “All right. We'll sit in a circle and that's the only rule. Oh wait, another rule is  _tongue_. A lot of tongue. Every time. Clear? Anyone can kiss anyone, no cheats or no fun. Okay?! Sit down on the carpet!”

Almost everyone sighed, but they did as they were told anyway. Nico was the only one looking  _slightly_  concerned. In fact, he was really close to panicking. “I'm out, so you're four girls and four boys.”

Jason frowned with disappointment and pointed at the floor with his index finger. “Lean your scrawny ass on the damn carpet or I'll stab you to death. We're all in this together. C'mon.”

“But-”

“ _Now_.”

Nico was about to protest, but Reyna grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. The boy had no other choice but to agree to that stupid social torture that  _Spin the bottle_  represented for him. He was sure the one who invented it was burning in hell. Nico took a mental note to go and check. If the bastard wasn't burning for the eternity, the son of Hades was going to make sure he would have from now on. Reyna gave him a reassuring look as he sat down on the carpet with uneasiness, bringing his legs against his stomach and wrapping his arms around his ankles.

Leo was over the top happy. The beers he drank were contently running in his nervous system, making him more annoying than usual. And since it was Leo they had to deal with, it was a big problem for everyone. In fact, he began literally screaming.

“I staaart! Who is drawn by me spins the bottle afterwards.”

Piper chuckled at Leo's amusement, but the majority of the people just tensed with anticipation. The Latino boy grabbed the empty glass bottle and made it spin. The object slowly began decelerating until the cork came face to face with Frank.

The Asian-Canadian stiffened on the spot. “Hell no.”

Hazel laughed her ass off, followed by almost everyone, and then she patted heavily on her boyfriend's shoulder. “C'mon big praetor, show us some balls!”

Reyna frowned at the nickname. She felt being summonsed for an instant, then she realised she wasn't and chuckled a bit. Frank limited himself to sigh and he spun the bottle, fearing the consequences of the gesture. In fact, after some seconds the devil object was pointing directly at Jason.

Frank stiffened again. “Hell  _fucking_  no.”

Everyone burst out laughing, ignoring Frank and Jason's worried expressions. Leo was basically dying from laughter. “I love this game, you have no idea!”

Jason cleared his throat. “All right then. The quickest, the easiest.”

The boys approached and after some seconds they had their faces a few millilitres from each other. None of them seemed to want to lean forward in the first place.

Leo snorted. “Sooo?”

After a few instants Frank and Jason reluctantly kissed, much to everyone's amusement. When they parted with a wet noise, Piper was laying on the floor and winked at the Canadian. “See you later, babe.”

Some chuckled, some others just smiled. Jason grabbed the bottle and cleared his throat again with embarrassment. “Okay, let's go on.”

The game kept going for almost half an hour. Basically everyone had the opportunity to kiss someone else. It had been definitely not okay when Hazel had been drawn after Nico, but Leo agreed on a little rule-change for them. Jason had to kiss Frank another time, making Piper almost pass out from giggling. When it came to Leo and Annabeth, the mood was insanely over the top. Everyone was laughing at that point.

“Okay, okay! Shut the fuck up everyone. My turn.”

Leo grabbed the bottle and made it spin. The object pointed at Percy, who had kissed Hazel just three turns earlier.

“Oh please, not again.” He made the bottle spin, anyway. The son of Poseidon had a feeling it wasn't going to be okay. It was something that happened to demigods: they could smell fear and danger within kilometres.

Nico, on the other side of the circle, was feeling the same way. He began cold sweating and praying in his head like students do before an oral test they haven't studied for.  _Please, no. No no no. No. Don't look, don't look._

Leo screamed with joy. “Niiiiiiiiico!”

The scrawny boy closed his eyes and held his breath. He felt Hazel giggling next to him. When he opened his eyes he quickly gazed at Reyna, who had the creepiest neutral expression he had ever seen on her.

Percy tried to chuckle – and failed miserably. There were people certainly oblivious to the situation in the room, but Piper and Jason were glancing at each other with deep worry. The girl briefly turned to look at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena looked sick, like she was going to throw up.

“C'mon, c'mon c'mon! Now kiss, I'm getting old!” Leo incited them.

“Ehm, Leo... I think I'll go to bed, I don't know. I'm a bit-” Nico began.

He got interrupted by Leo's killing stare. “No way. I broke the rules for you once, I'll never do it again. You can leave after you kiss our Seaweed Brain over there.” He pointed at Percy, who was staring at the floor like a frozen statue.

“But it was for Hazel! She's my  _sister_ , for fuck's sake!”

“I don't give a shit.”

Piper tried to get in the conversation and laughed forcefully. “Leo don't be so strict, he's-”

“I. Don't. Give. A. Shit.”

The girl frowned and leaned forward to teasingly push Leo on a shoulder. “C'mon Herr Kommandant, stop this Third Reich going on there!”

“It's all right.”

Everyone turned towards Nico who had just spoken. He coughed quickly. “Okay, I'll do it. Don't argue for this.”

The son of Hades glanced at Percy. The boy was staring at him, a question in his eyes. He then nodded at Nico's direction, trying to make things look normal, and smiled. “Right! It's just a kiss.”

Leo nodded solemnly and raised his bottle of beer towards him. “Words of wisdom!”

The boys approached in the middle of the circle on their knees. All eyes where on them, some were amused, others were worried. Percy felt Nico's breath on his skin and began panting imperceptibly. Only the scrawny boy noticed it. He swallowed hard and put a hand behind Nico's neck, who licked his lips with anxiety. The older boy leaned forward and after a long, heavy and stressful instant he closed his eyes, pressing their lips together. Nico closed his eyes too. The feeling of Percy's soft lips against his own was overwhelming. When the son of Poseidon sneaked his tongue inside of his mouth, Nico instinctively grabbed his waist with both hands. Percy leaned closer until their chests were rubbing against each other.

In exactly two seconds, the kiss turned into something passionate and needy. The older boy was heatedly licking inside Nico's mouth everywhere he could reach. Nico on the other side grabbed the t-shirt tighter around Percy's waist, who was using his hands to turn the boy's face in a different angle in order to kiss him deeper. They were provoking unequivocal wet noises in what soon transformed into an obvious making out session.

Leo began chuckling and took a sip of his beer, too much drunk to understand the situation was getting out of hand. Jason stared at them with his mouth widened in disbelief until he felt Piper poking his arm with urgent need. He suddenly turned around and followed her gaze towards Annabeth. The girl was a  _ghost_. For a moment, Jason genuinely thought her soul had left her body. She was pale and with a vacuous expression that was scaring him. The son of Jupiter wondered if she was drunk or just livid.

Suddenly everyone went silent and serious. Even Leo seemed to have finally noticed something was going horribly wrong with that kiss. Was it almost an entire minute now? Could have it been possible? Jason shook his shoulder and the Latino boy confusedly looked at him.

“Do something!” he whispered with urgency, pointing at Percy and Nico with his head. “Leo! That's your stupid game!”

Leo immediately nodded and raised his hands in the air. “Okay!” he shouted. “Now I think we can play at something else, everyone agrees?”

Percy froze on the spot and opened his eyes when he realised what he was doing. Nico seemed to be in the same condition because he pushed the boy away with both his hands. They looked at each other for an instant in which nobody knew what to do. The situation was  _slightly_  difficult.

Annabeth thought it was the right moment to stand up and rapidly leave the room, opening Percy's cabin ingress without any grace. The door slammed against the wall, bouncing against it a couple of times before resting half-opened. Piper gasped at the loud noise and stood up for instinct, just to glance at Percy quickly following her outside the cabin. The boy grabbed the door's handle and slammed the door closed again. He didn't want to put on a show for his friends.

Nico was still standing in the middle of the circle on his knees, the shock on his face clearly visible. Reyna grabbed his wrist a second time that night and pushed him down on the carpet until the boy sat next to her. The low sound of music coming from Percy's stereo was the only audible noise in the room.

“I think we have to leave.”

Everyone turned around to look at Frank who had just spoken. They were all ready to stand up, but Annabeth's voice from the outside made them froze again. She was literally screaming.

“ _Of course you don't know, Percy! You're an asshole, fuck you! And_ please _don't you dare ever tell me you didn't know! Oh Gods, we're fucking done. Done!”_

“ _Annabeth, I'm telling you the truth! I didn't-”_

“ _You're a piece of shit!”_

At Annabeth's sob, Nico stood up with panic. Without any warning he shadow travelled to the Gods knew where. Reyna and Piper looked at each other with worry, but their friends' voices from the outside distracted them again.

“ _You could at least_  try _to look sorry, Percy!”_

“ _I am sorry! I didn't want to hurt you, Wise Girl, I'm serious. I don't-”_

“ _You owe me honesty, Percy! You owe me that! Did you cheat on me?!”_

Leo silently gasped and met Jason's gaze.

“ _For fuck's sake, NO!”_

Suddenly everything went silent again. The only audible noises, a part from the music, were Annabeth's sobs. Piper was sure she had heard Percy crying, too. The two had stopped screaming at each other, because now from inside the cabin they could only hear a muffled talk.

The gang on Percy's carpet silently waited for an incalculable amount of minutes. The son of Poseidon reappeared after what seemed to have been hours. His eyes were red and swollen like Jason had found them the morning before. Everyone stood up awkwardly, having absolutely no idea of what to do. Percy gazed at all of them and sighed heavily and shakily.

“We broke up. So...” he sniffed.

Jason approached him and just hugged him. Everyone went to the door, murmuring they were sorry. It seemed something extremely out of place in that moment, but the only thing they could have said. Piper stroked Jason's back and quickly smiled at him with compassion, closing the door behind her. Percy was in good hands.

The son of Poseidon began openly crying and grabbed Jason's t-shirt on his friend's back. His head was hidden between Jason's neck and collarbone.

The blond boy sighed heavily. It was going to be a  _long_  night.

** **

A couple of weeks passed with no one having any kind of idea of where Nico di Angelo was. Reyna had received an Iris Message a few days earlier from the boy in which he announced that he was alive and not to worry. The praetor didn't insist on asking how he was and where he was. She knew it was a useless attempt.

So, when the son of Hades reappeared in the dining area one random morning at breakfast, Hazel almost jumped on her seat to reach him.

“Nico! Where  _the hell_  have you been?! I was sick worried!”

The boy sighed and gazed around him, checking who was attending breakfast and who wasn't, with the fear to find Annabeth. He looked at his sister again eventually. “You just said it. In Hell.”

Hazel rolled her eyes with exasperation. “Obviously. How's dad?”

“Same old. Cold and creepy.”

The girl grinned knowingly. “Sounds familiar.”

The two looked at each other for a few instants. They both didn't know what to say. When Hazel cleared her throat, her brother went serious. He knew what she was going to talk about.

“Nico... there's Percy looking for you. He's going insane. We prohibited him to leave camp in order to find you. Jason wanted to tie him on a chair.”

Nico gasped in surprise and put both his hands on his head. He wasn't being over dramatic. He was just Italian. “He wanted to leave camp for me?! Is he  _crazy_?”

Hazel frowned to herself staring at the ground, momentarily forgetting that she was talking to her brother. “ _Got me looking so crazy in love... oh oh, oh oh_.*”

“ _HAZEL_!”

The girl winced and turned again to look at Nico. “Sorry! You know, my flashbacks. It happens.”

The son of Hades sceptically raised an eyebrow at her, but he chuckled eventually. He couldn't help but madly loving his sister. “Sure. Flashbacks.” He rubbed his eyes with tiredness. “Can you tell me where Percy is?”

“Right next you.”

The siblings suddenly gasped and both turned around to face the son of Poseidon, who was standing a couple of metres from where they stood with his arms crossed on his chest. He looked dangerous and powerful, like an invisible aura of greatness was all around him. The spitting image of his father. Hazel limited herself to wave goodbye at him and she disappeared at the Ares' table, a bit frightened. Nico opened his mouth to speak but Percy interrupted him before he could have even begun.

“Do you have any  _fucking_  idea of how worried I was? Do you think I screwed my whole relationship with Annabeth just for fun? I wanted to talk to you. But I couldn't find you. I thought you were dead, or wounded, or whatever else. Don't you fucking dare disappearing like that ever again. I can become extremely dangerous when people I love are involved. You know that.”

Nico looked away from the grass at his feet to seriously stare at Percy in front of him. He began getting angry. The frustration he had accumulated during the past weeks – and months, and  _years_  – was struggling to finally explode from his chest. He took a deep breath.

“Are we asking the big questions, then?! Great.  _Perché cazzo_ \- I mean,  _why the fuck_  have you tip-toed around the subject for weeks? Why didn't you tell Annabeth in the first place?! If we're discussing about  _assholes_  who don't  _talk_ , you're involved too. It's been months since Ann noticed something was wrong with you and me. Do you think she's stupid, or-”

“You know nothing about my relationship with Annabeth!”

“I'm all ears! I'm not fine just because I was “ _the other one_ ”, the third wheel between the two of you. I have feelings anyway! You drove me crazy!”

Percy was ready to protest, but he suddenly held his breath without saying a word. He frowned, still panting a little for the argument they had started. The boy ironically smiled and grabbed an empty chair in order to sit down. He took a deep breath, calming himself down.

“... There's nothing I did right, this time. Isn't it?”

Nico looked at him for a moment. He was sorry he had shouted at him, but he had genuinely thought it was the only way to make Percy listen. He grabbed a chair himself, sitting next to the older boy after some seconds of hesitation. He sighed. “Let's start this again.”

The son of Poseidon rubbed his forehead. “Yeah. I was too aggressive. I'm sorry.” The younger boy just nodded, letting him understand he could have kept talking. “Annabeth is still mad at me... well, at least she doesn't act like I don't exist. But she said... she said she'll get over it. That me and you can.... we can... you know.”

“No, I don't know.”

Percy snorted exasperatedly. “Damn Nico, you could help me in this!”

The younger boy limited himself to smile at him knowingly. His eyes were darker than usual and the son of Poseidon felt like he was looking directly at his soul. He couldn't help but find him extremely beautiful and scary at the same time.

“She said... we can be together without her killing us. Not that she gave us permission. Let me be clear. We can do whatever the hell we want, but... well all right, she gave us permission.”

Nico slightly chuckled while he leaned forward. “This makes me feel better. Annabeth  _could_ kill us.”

Percy stared at Nico's lips for a moment before looking at him in the eyes again. “Oh. I know that” he whispered. He leaned forward until he felt the son of Hades' breath on his lips as an exact replica of what had happened just a couple of weeks earlier at his birthday party. Nico closed his eyes in anticipation and finally Percy kissed him softly, putting both his hands around the boy's neck. They made out for some incalculable minutes, the world around them disappearing. Nico was moaning between the wet kisses and the son of Poseidon didn't look like he wanted to give him rest. In fact, he was devouring his mouth like his life depended on it, sucking his tongue sinfully and making Nico moan even louder. They didn't notice that someone was staring at them with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed on the chest. Said someone cleared her throat loudly.

The boys gasped, breaking the kiss with a wet noise and looking at the girl behind them. It was Reyna in all her glory. Her spear was stuck in the ground and it was shining bright under the light of the sun. Her purple toga looked like the sun itself with its filaments of Imperial Gold running through it. If there was someone that looked scarier than Annabeth Chase, that person was Reyna Avila Ramìrez -Arellano. The look she had on her face wasn't announcing anything good.

“ _Di Angelo_. You've honoured us with your presence.”

Percy opened his mouth to talk to her and defend Nico, but Reyna interrupted him by raising a hand at his face. She didn't even took her eyes off the son of Hades in the process.

“You piece of shit. You know the Legion is leaving today, right?”

Nico grinned mischievously. “I kinda forgot about it.”

The two intensely stared at each other for some instants and the son of Hades suddenly got up from his chair. Reyna's facial expression went from deadly serious to openly happy. She welcomed Nico in her arms, giving him a tight and fond hug. Everything happened under Percy's disconcerted gaze.

Those two  _were_ weird.

** **

“I think I'll take a gap year.”

“Percy. Drop it. You're going to college on Monday.”

“I'm just in time! I don't give a shit about Marine Biology.”

Nico glanced at him sarcastically from where he was standing. The two had been together for almost two months now. “Deeply believable coming from  _you_.”

The son of Poseidon snorted loudly and leaned against his chair in the small library of the Big House. The table in front of him was covered in sheets of paper. “But you won't be there.”

“You  _do_  remember who I am, right? Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Ambassador of Pluto and King of Ghosts. Able to shadow travel wherever I want, whenever I want to.”

Percy frowned and turned his face to look at him. “Woah. I'm dating a hotshot and I didn't know it.”

Nico chuckled slightly while he was putting some books on a shelf in alphabetical order. He then turned around to look at the other boy, his hands on both his hips. “I know, right?”

The son of Poseidon wiggled two of his fingers and made him sign to come and sit next to him. The younger boy did better: he approached Percy and sat directly on his lap on the chair, straddling him. He wrapped the boy's neck with his arms and smiled at him. Percy was mockingly grinning.

“What are you planning to do exactly? In front of the books. Bad boy.”

Nico laughed loudly and then he leaned down to kiss him softly and sweetly. Percy began stroking his thighs around his waist and he moaned low in his throat. He broke the kiss to speak. “We better stop doing this or we'll end up being in  _big_  troubles.”

The younger boy leaned even closer. “Coherent, since you're a well known troublemaker. Am I right?”

Percy mischievously smirked and sneaked one of his hands under Nico's t-shirt. “You're damn right.”

They kissed again, but there was nothing chaste about it anymore.

FINE 1st part

  
  


* Miseria = misery. In this context, it makes no sense. As usual when you translate from Italian to English. It means something like "fuck" or "shit".

* Va bene = all right.

*  _Got me looking so crazy in love... oh oh, oh oh_  = I shouldn't tell you what it is because HOW DARE YOU not knowing it, but it's Crazy in Love by Beyoncé. I embraced my stupidity for a moment. It felt like a crime not doing it.

  
  


2nd PART

“Percy, stop this  _immediately_!”

Nico bumped his head against the wall behind him and hissed in pain. Percy had literally grabbed his wrist, dragging him between two shelves in the library of the Big House. He was now devouring his neck and licking everywhere he could reach on his collarbone. His hands were squeezing his ass possessively, making Nico wince silently every time.

“No way. I don't want to waste any more time. Plus, it was  _you_  who straddled me on that chair.” Percy huffed directly in the son of Hades' ear.

“This is not the New York Public Library, dumbass. This room is barely thirty square metres, we're gonna get caught!”

In response the son of Poseidon began undoing his belt, smirking mischievously. Nico raised an eyebrow at him sarcastically. “Percy.  _No_.” At the sound of the zip coming down, the younger boy rolled his eyes with exasperation. “For Hades' sake, have you heard me?!”

Percy attached his lips to Nico's neck again, stroking his half-hardened dick against his thigh. He began moaning, his hands grabbing the scrawny hips of the boy with lust and need. “C'mon Neeks, just a quickie.”

Nico blushed furiously and leaned his hands against Percy's chest, having no idea if pushing him away or pulling him closer. “No damn sex in this library!”

Percy raised his head from his neck to grin at him. He was still rubbing his dick against him in a sinful way, slowly but with intense friction. In fact, in a couple of minutes he had managed to get fully hard. “I know you're a bad boy...” he whispered on Nico's lips.

The son of Hades was flustered and embarrassed. He didn't absolutely want to let his boyfriend fuck him in a damn library. In a  _small_  damn library. If someone had entered the room, they would have had a lot of things to explain. He closed his eyes when he felt Percy kissing him with transport, always thrusting against his thigh. The situation was getting out of hand.

“Percy! I'll shadow travel the both of us to my cabin without any warning if you don't stop.”

“Don't you  _dare_. I'm gonna fuck you right here.”

Nico sighed and kindly pushed his boyfriend away, without any result. The bastard was stronger than him. Percy had his troublemaker grin always printed on his face and his left hand sneaked inside his own briefs. He began shamelessly jerking off in front of him.

The younger boy sighed again. “There's no way you're dropping it, right?”

Percy only licked his lips as an answer. He kept moving his hand in his boxer, smiling mockingly at his boyfriend. When he leaned closer, the son of Poseidon caressed Nico's head fondly with his free hand. His grip on the younger boy's hair suddenly tightened and he began pushing him down on his knees. He wasn't certainly being aggressive, but the look he was giving him had darkened with lust.

Nico obediently leaned down and began feeling aroused. He secretly liked when Percy was a bit rough with him, and he knew that his boyfriend always made sure he was all right with what they were doing. In fact, to confirm it, Percy quietly asked him if he was fine. Nico just nodded, slightly panting with anticipation.

The older boy pulled his dick out from his boxers and kept slowly stroking it from base to tip. The son of Hades kindly took it in his hands, making Percy let go of it and leaning his palms on the wall behind them. Nico began jerking him off and raised his look until he met his boyfriend's gaze, who was licking in lips and observing every gesture Nico did. The older boy was growling low in his throat, obviously enjoying the great hand job Nico was giving him. He then put a hand on his head and grabbed his hair, making sure his boyfriend was looking at him directly in the eyes. Percy went serious.

“Suck it.”

Nico shivered at Percy's tone of voice. It was low and warm, but firm. It meant he wasn't going to accept any protest. So, without any objection, Nico closed his eyes and sucked the tip of Percy's dick in his mouth. He felt the grip on his hair tightening, followed by a long moan. The son of Poseidon took his hand off from the wall to grab the base of his cock. He guided it deeper inside of Nico's mouth, giving him the rhythm. The younger boy let him do what he wanted and leaned his hands on Percy's hip.

The older boy began thrusting inside his mouth sinfully and moaning obscenely. Nico felt his dick stroking almost in his throat, but he managed not to choke. Percy was face fucking him with transport and had his mouth opened in a constant silent moan.

“You suck it  _so good_.”

Nico hummed around his cock, sending vibrations along Percy's shaft and making him moan even louder. Percy threw his head back and screamed, letting go of the base of his dick to put both his hands on Nico's cheeks. He used his thumbs to tighten the passage inside the boy mouth's, so that he could feel them sliding against his dick through the skin.

“It's so wet. I love it, babe.”

Percy thrust inside Nico's mouth for a few minutes. His pace had quickened and the younger boy was struggling hard not to give up. He knew Percy was a slut for receiving blow jobs, being his favourite sexual practice, so he wanted to do it good for him. With the help of all his willpower, Nico began deepthroating Percy's dick in the best way he could, massaging his balls in the process. In fact, Percy completely lost his mind and made the tip of his cock repeatedly rub directly into Nico's throat.

“How the _fuck_  do you do this?  _Oh Gods_... So damn good, so perfect...”

Percy moaned loudly while he stroked Nico's hair fondly. The son of Hades really wanted to smile or thank him, but he was a little occupied at the moment. He knew his boyfriend was about to cum. The bitter taste of his pre-cum on his tongue was a good indication of it. Since he was feeling his jaw going sore, he decided it could have been a good thing to made Percy finally come. He sucked his dick all the way up from the base to the head, letting go of it with a wet noise that made him blush. Nico swirled his tongue around the tip, while pumping his dick in his fist. Percy groaned low and made his hands travel from Nico's head to his shoulders in order to give him more room for his movements.

The son of Hades smirked. Percy was on a completely different planet at the moment.

“On my face or in my throat?”

The older boy moaned at Nico's words. “ _Shit_ , in your throat.”

Nico nodded and swallowed Percy's dick again, sucking insanely hard. One of his hands was caressing his balls, while the other was jerking him off at the base. The older boy's hands urgently flew again at Nico's head, making him understand he was about to come. In fact his moans and pleas were growing louder and graceless.

“I'll cum, babe... I'm-  _for fuck's sake_!”

Percy came deep inside Nico's throat with a scream. The younger boy didn't stop sucking and swallowed his cum with practice. When he was sure the majority of his boyfriend's hot seed was already down his throat, he slid his dick out from his mouth and began licking the cum off it. With a satisfied smirk, Nico stood up again. He used his thumb and index finger to clean the angles of his mouth and winked at the other boy teasingly. Percy smirked back at the sight.

When the son of Poseidon managed to look presentable – meaning that he had his dick back in his pants again -, he kissed Nico fondly, caressing his waist with love. “Do you... you know, do you need a  _hand_  yourself?”

Nico chuckled against his lips, but then he shook his head. “No, I'm fine. I don't feel all right doing it here.”

Percy just nodded and took the younger boy's hand in his. They went back to the table where the son of Poseidon was just a few minutes before. The boys froze on the spot.

Jason Grace was sitting on Percy's chair, an eyebrow dangerously raised and a knowing smile on his face.

“Nice weather today, for being October. Isn't it?”

The son of Poseidon rolled his eyes and grabbed the chair in front of him to sit down. Nico limited himself to blush and resumed his previous work with the books, organising them on the shelves.

“Yeah, not bad. Seems like Zeus is in a good mood.” Percy said, wiggling his eyebrows in a teasing way towards the son of Jupiter.

Jason smirked. “You completely forgot about the fact that we had sword practice exactly twenty minutes ago, right?”

Percy's grin faded immediately at the realisation and he got up with urgency. “ _Shit_!”

“I supposed so.”

“Okay, let's go. I'm so sorry.”

Jason laughed, shaking his head mockingly. “Bro, it's fine. But now we have to go.” He then turned around and winked at Nico. “He'll be yours again in a couple of hours, Ghost King.”

The son of Hades blushed, but managed to smile. “Keep an eye on him. He's a public danger.”

Percy raised his middle finger at his boyfriend and before he could have said anything, Jason grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside the library.

Nico blew the dust off a book and then smiled, thinking about Percy.

FINE

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS. I like to think my English got a lot better than this, but I'm lying to myself.


End file.
